


The Woman Of My Dreams (part 2)

by daalex



Series: Intertwined Destiny [3]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Leather Kink, Masturbation, Other, Public Masturbation, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: A woman at the party looks strikingly similar to someone that Hades has seen before. But she couldn't be real, could she?  is it love at first sight? Or lust?  Or.... both?





	The Woman Of My Dreams (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> warning: **sexual content within.** proceed at your own discretion. 
> 
> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe.

“……. I think that she’s the woman of my dreams…” Hades whispered.

*THUMP-THUMP*…… ***THUMP-THUMP***

Hades could feel his heart in his throat. Zeus and Poseidon grinned, seeing their brother completely enamored with the pink goddess below. His eyes widened as he saw her smile. Her hair was in cute magenta ringlets, and her crown of flowers had white and blue petals. Resting his hands on the ledge, Hades smiled a small smile to himself.

***THUMP-THUMP*** ……. *THUMP-THUMP* ……

“…… you must really like her, huh?” Zeus asked softly.

“she’s even more beautiful than Aphrodite,” Hades stated, never taking his eyes off Persephone.

Nearby, Aphrodite heard Hades comparison, and it pissed her off something fierce. “How dare he!” she thought to herself. “I am the most beautiful in all of Olympus and the Mortal Realm; the audacity of this fool to think anyone could hold a candle to me?”

Aphrodite then slipped away quietly, texting someone. 

Down on the dance floor, Persephone seemed as if she was enjoying herself, dancing with Artemis and Hermes. The dance floor was a little too crowded, and someone bumped into Persephone, spilling a drink nearby. She squatted down to check for any damage to her shoes, and when she stood back up, she looked over her shoulder, and met eyes with Hades, standing on the balcony. His eyes were scarlet red, and he smiled gently. 

“Perse, you okay?” Artemis yelled over the music.

“OH! Um…. Yes, I think so!” she replied, nodding her head in agreement. She gave another glance to the balcony and waved a little wave.

Hades choked. 

Poseidon grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around, so that he wasn’t facing the crowd anymore. “BRO. STOP. BEING. CREEPY!”

“Yea man, you gotta chill out, don’t weird her out,” Zeus stated.

Hades tried to regain composure. “I just…. I …... I gotta talk to her. I have to say something.”

“Alright then. So, go talk to her,” Poseidon urged.

“noooooo I…. I mean… I want to talk to her. But she’s out there having fun with her friends, I don’t want to take away from that.”

“tell you what,” Zeus said, as he rested his elbow on Hades shoulder. It’s my party, I’ll go distract her, you can swoop in, and then boom. You’re happy.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Poseidon chipped in. 

“who are you waving at?” Artemis yelled.

“…someone I think I know,” Persephone replied.

Hermes handed Perse a drink. “are you sure you’re okay?” he asked.

“oh, I’m totally fine!” she yelled, smiling. She turned back to look at the balcony again, but it was empty. A few blue flower petals began to descend upon her shoulders while she danced to the beat of the music. Parties weren’t normally her thing. Persephone was still somewhat new to Olympus, being so sheltered by Demeter in the Mortal Realm. She had heard stories of how wild the Panathenaea’s could be, with the dancing, drinking, the demigods carousing for a nymph for the night, or the sordid affairs of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades themselves... She felt a little out of place in being there, but Persephone wanted to overcome her anxiousness and enjoy herself and her freedom. Her mother was no where around, and she was determined to fit in, even if it meant being a little wild herself. But that man on the balcony…. She bit her bottom lip thinking about him.

An arm wrapped itself around her waist, and hugged her to a warm, nice smelling and muscular body. Persephone looked up to see Eros, the God of love and sex. 

“Hey cutie pie,” he said. Want to have some _real_ fun?” 

Persephone’s eyes widened, and she nodded her head yes.

Zeus wandered into the crowd to approach Artemis and Persephone. He kept getting stopped by random nymphs and other party goers in attendance, thanking him for such a good time. Greeting everyone, hand shaking, high fiving everyone, a few minutes had passed before he made his way to the center of the dancefloor. Poseidon and Hades waited near the stairwell, and Zeus waved them over. Hades tried to push through the wall of partygoers as best as he could, but there were just too many of them dancing. Poseidon, always the hearty party guy, abandoned their mission and mingled with some other ladies who were fawning over him, hanging on his shoulders and playing in his hair. Rolling his eyes, Hades kept trying to make it through the crowd to where Zeus stood. 

Persephone took another shot, hiccupping when done. This was probably her fifth or sixth shot of vodka in a row. She sat on the couch of the balcony, slumped on Eros shoulder. 

“this ***hic*** is ***hic*** prob ***hic*** a ***hic*** bly ***hic*** …… my last.”

“whaaaat?! Don’t wuss out on me now!!” Eros teased, casually sipping his Sex on the Beach with his pinky in the air.

Aphrodite looked out over the crowd as Hades was making his way to the center of the room. Fuming, she snarled in his direction. She turned back to Eros and Persephone, then relaxed her expression and finished her martini.

“Aphro ***hic*** di ***hic*** te, you’re so pwiiitttyyyyyy” Persephone slurred. Her eyes were closed. 

“you know, I most certainly am,” Aphrodite said confidently. “I suppose you’re kinda cute too, Miss Pinky.” 

Persephone didn’t respond. She had passed out on Eros shoulder, shot glass still in hand.

“okay ma, she’s drunk. What are we doing next?” Eros asked, gently taking the shot glass from her hand.

“pick her up and follow me,” Aphrodite said coldly. “Do it now.”

“and, …. Why are we doing this again?”

“Son. My darling. My sweetheart. DO. AS. I. SAY.”

Eros scooped Persephone up in his arms and followed Aphrodite down the hallway. 

It seemed like forever, but Hades finally made it to the dancefloor. Zeus and Artemis were having a good conversation, as they both were throwing their heads back in laughter. Hades gripped arm, and Zeus gave him a pat on the back. They both looked around, and noticed that even though Artemis was right there, Persephone was long gone. Hades turned around in a full circle and didn’t see her anywhere. Giving Hades a side eye, Artemis went back to dancing with Hermes. As for Hades, life drained from his face.

“where do you think she went?” Zeus asked? 

“I don’t know I …. **_*sigh*_** she really is a dream girl I suppose.” 

“well, she’s Demeter’s daughter, so I’m sure you can see her again.”

“you and I both know that I can’t stand her ass, and she can’t stand me,” Hades chuckled. 

“but honestly, it’s been a hell of a night. I’m not trying to be disappointed anymore. Tell Poseidon goodbye for me.” 

Hades gave Zeus a light pat on the shoulder, then went to leave, hanging his head.

“Ma, I intend to do what you ask, I really do but…. What are we doing?”

“he had the audacity to say that she was more beautiful than me. He needs to be taught a lesson.”  
“are you talking about Hades?” Eros sighed.

“it’s the principle of the matter. I’m the Goddess of Beauty. No one should be compared to me. It’s facts!” Aphrodite exclaimed. 

“so, here’s what’s going to happen. We’re gonna put her in his car. He’s going to drive home and see she’s plastered as all get out and think she’s gross. She’s going to see his two-thousand-year-old ass and think HE’s gross, and then I can sit back and know that I’m the prettiest.”   
“ma, this makes zero sense,” Eros stated, as he gently laid a still unconscious Persephone in the backseat of Hades sports car. “it really shouldn’t matter what the King of the Underworld thinks; everyone in the mortal realm and Olympus freaking adores you.”

“IT’S PRINCIPLE!” Aphrodite whisper yelled, her eyes becoming pure white and sparks of lightening flying from them.

“okay okay. Whatever you say ma.” Eros shut the door to Hades’ car, and they both left the parking garage.

Hades drove home, somewhat defeated. Seeing the woman he fantasized about in real life was outrageous. She even waved at him too. Does she know who he is? Had they met before? At least he had a name; Persephone. She was stunning. Petite in stature, with luscious glossed lips, big beautiful eyes and her skin was a beautiful hue of magenta. Her hair cut in a short pixie cut, and her silver heels sparkled…. But the dress she wore…. Backless. All the way to the small of her back, and barely covering her thick hips and perfectly cuffed ass… Her breasts bounced as she moved and twirled…. Gods what he wouldn’t give to put one of her nipples in his mouth. Wondering what they looked like. Hades wondered if her asscheeks would ripple with the impact of his dick pounding her pussy. She really was a dream girl; she was perfect in every single way. Thinking about her, his dick hardened. He let his mind wander back to what he thought about in the shower earlier that night. That feeling of her mouth wrapped around him…. Then seeing her tonight…. The arch of her back and how perfect it looked in that dress; he could have just lifted the dress up right there on the dancefloor; he could have just lifted HER up on the dancefloor. Hades wouldn’t have cared who saw. That was his dream woman, and she just might be real. 

Pulling into his garage, he sat in his car for a moment. Closing his eyes, he remembered the fantasy of what it looked like with Persephone’s lips wrapped around his throbbing steel blue cock, slurping every drop of cum that he shot to the back of her throat, while she looked him in the eyes for his entire climax. Was that flower nymph from his fantasy, and this goddess, the same person? The similarities were too much. Either way, the woman he saw tonight; Hades was infatuated with her. 

“fuck it all,” he said to himself.

Hades unzipped his pants and pulled his rock-hard dick out. It sprang free from his boxer briefs with a trickle of pre-cum already bubbling at the head. Laying the drivers seat back a little bit, he got into a comfortable position and stroked his dick up and down, still with his leather driving gloves on. The sensation of cold leather against his hot skin was irresistible; almost like a cube of ice going up and down while the heat of his throbbing member melted it all away. Hades closed his eyes and thought of that night at Demeter’s when he woke up to a hot mouth sucking on his cobalt shaft. Quickening his wrist, he jacked off with urgency, especially since he was still pent up from earlier and not being able to climax. Gripping his dick and imagining it was her; her petite hands struggling to grip his girth…. Imagining her tongue, her lips, her spit mixing with his pre-cum while she gobbled and slurped his mass. Hades needed that feeling again. With every stroke, he would use his forefinger and thumb to gloss over the head of his dick, that was so hard it was almost purple. What he wouldn’t give to bury it deep inside of her. To fuck her senseless. To see her climax and feel her body melt within his hands. 

His was breathing rapidly as he felt pressure build up. He was going to cum any second. Grabbing the black silk handkerchief from his overcoat, he grunted as he came and spewed his hot, sticky fluid in the smooth fabric of his hankie. 

“fuck!!!” he moaned, as a wave of pleasure went throughout his body, from Hades head to his toes. “shit!” 

Several streams of oozing cum poured into the handkerchief. He bit his bottom lip and tried to control his breathing as he gave himself a few final tugs, with a death grip on the head of his dick, and the final waves of pleasure dissipating. Hades laid back for a moment.

“My gods,” he said to himself. He sat there, with his dick still twitching slightly a little as the last bit of cum trickled into the hankie. “I guess I’ll need to go shopping soon,” he chuckled. 

Taking off his gloves, he went to put his deflating penis back in his pants. 

“mmmmmm….” He heard a small voice make. Almost like a purr. 

Hades eyes widened, as he turned around. His jaw dropped.

“no…...,” he said. “…...how in Tartarus…. There’s no way in Tartarus….”

There, laying in the backseat of his sports car, curled up with a love note saying “bon Appetit!” ….

There, in the same white dress he fantasized about just a few moments earlier…

There, was a sleeping Persephone.

©daalex 2019 

**Author's Note:**

> continuation of the previous post, inspired by the earlier chapters of LO when Hades first encounters Persephone. 


End file.
